<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the emptiness inside me by xxambreignsxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856761">the emptiness inside me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx'>xxambreignsxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Betrayal, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, M/M, Regrets, Sad Ending, Sadness, Set after the Shield broke up, Seth's POV, hook ups, past relationship, sex as a coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth ruined the best thing that ever happened to him when he broke Dean's heart. But maybe it was for the best. Because he was the worst thing that ever happened to Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the emptiness inside me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth’s eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust deeper inside the tight heat that once felt like home.<em> His</em> home...his safe place. The body squirming needily beneath him was so welcoming, so pliant just like he remembered, but in place of familiarity, there was the lingering feeling of having something that was forbidden...that he no longer had a right to have.</p><p>Dean’s heart was broken, Seth had crushed his soul, but he couldn’t stop coming to Seth. Painful nights where he would find himself drinking away in sorrows, regretting ever letting his guard down and making himself vulnerable to Seth’s games- he would end up seeking Seth for answers...maybe some kind of closure. </p><p>They would always end up like this...Dean was too desperate, too weak. Seth was just too selfish. Dean would hurl insults at him, throw hateful words as tears would pour down his furious eyes. Seth could say so many things, or maybe just one right thing to make things easier for him. To possibly help him move on. But instead, he would answer Dean’s constant <em>whys </em>with a kiss. A kiss that would lead to him fucking Dean senseless until the other man stopped crying and asking for answers.</p><p>Seth shut his eyes tight, the grip on Dean’s hips was bruising as he pounded into the other man’s ass relentlessly. Dean was whimpering, right on the edge of an orgasm, and for a second Seth found himself wishing the time would freeze. That he could stay like this forever...where being with Dean in such a primal way didn’t feel like a sin. Where he hadn’t burned everything down with his very own hands.</p><p>A sharp cry was ripped out of Dean’s mouth as Seth reached around and grabbed at his leaking cock, tugging at it in rough strokes to match his sharp thrusts. Dean was moaning uncontrollably, and it was all driving Seth further into madness, a pleasured madness that made him feel so out of control, so weak. </p><p>
  <em>"Fuck...fuck...oh God..”</em>
</p><p>Seth pressed his mouth against Dean’s ear, sweat dripping down his face as he continued to hammer against Dean’s prostate, his speed increasing as he felt his own release getting closer. “Come on, Dean...Want you to cum for me, Baby...Cum for me as I fill you up with my seeds.”</p><p>Seth’s words were enough to bring Dean over the edge and with a sharp cry he was painting Seth's fist with thick ropes of cum. A loud gasp left Seth’s mouth when Dean tightened around his throbbing cock, his thrusts becoming desperate and falling out of rhythm and soon he was shooting his load deep inside the other man.</p><p>Seth collapsed onto Dean’s back, and he didn’t move until Dean started to squirm underneath him. He got off of him, and tried to not let it hurt too much when Dean moved away from him and put as much distance between them as was possible. Then Dean just turned away, curled into a ball and started crying. </p><p>Seth hadn't been aware of how it felt to have your heart ripped right out of your chest, but this felt pretty damn close. He thought when he put a chair in Dean's back he had hated himself, but nothing could compare to the amount of hate he felt for himself for causing Dean to be like this...so small...so vulnerable...so unlike the Dean Seth knew and fell in love with. Seth had broken the man he loved, and for the first time since he betrayed Dean, Seth felt the weight of his doings shaking him to his core. </p><p>Seth closed the distance Dean had put between them and snuggled behind the shaking man, his arm going around Dean's waist and bringing him flush against his body. He pressed his mouth against Dean's neck and let a few tears of his own slip out. Dean shook harder in his hold, then tried to weakly push Seth away. Seth didn't let go, not now. Not when he was finally letting himself be vulnerable.</p><p>"I am sorry...I am so fucking sorry, Dean."</p><p>Seth's voice was pained, laced with utter sorrow. Dean stopped struggling in his hold, then he was turning around and burying his face against Seth's chest. The sobs that wracked out of Dean's body broke Seth all over again, but he just held the other man tighter, kissed at his hair and wished he could go back in time and undo the destruction he caused.</p><p>Dean's breath eventually evened out and Seth knew the other man had fallen asleep. He rolled Dean onto his back and pressed a gentle kiss against his temple, then a soft one on his lips. He dropped his head against Dean's shoulder and whispered, "It was never your fault, Baby. You deserved so much better."</p><p>Seth traced his fingers across Dean's cheek as he took one last look at the man he used to call his lover with pride, then shook his head and got up. He dressed as quietly as possibly, then slipped out of the room with one last lingering look at Dean. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>